


we are gonna win

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Челлендж [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fabric Painting, Gen, Painting, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Форма: роспись футболкиНа роспись взят логотип с флагов, которые Сан и Уён несли на стейдже на MAMA 2020, который при желании можно посмотреть здесь: https://youtu.be/tQJIszK1EOo
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160312
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	we are gonna win

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: роспись футболки  
> На роспись взят логотип с флагов, которые Сан и Уён несли на стейдже на MAMA 2020, который при желании можно посмотреть здесь: https://youtu.be/tQJIszK1EOo


End file.
